Siren
by Bradley5455
Summary: She was a siren, beckoning him out into the ocean until he drowned. A beacon of light that when it touched him would blind him but left him in darkness as soon as it passed him over. She was the siren that he would follow whenever he could hear it. AU SasuSaku


This is my first try at writing a Naruto story, so please go easy on me.

Enjoy.

Siren

…

…

She was a siren, beckoning him out into the ocean until he drowned. A beacon of light that when it touched him would blind him but would leave him in darkness as soon as it passed him over. She was the siren that he would follow whenever he could hear it.

Sakura, her name is like her nature; an innocent, a siren. Sakura would be the one he would follow until he caught her, until he couldn't go on anymore. She was the perfect light and the perfect siren.

Sakura was girl that he could watch but not chase, watch her as she moved through the halls of their school and out of his sight. He would never chase her with his feet, maybe with his mind but never his feet.

She graduated at the top of their class of course, voted to be the most successful after high school. He graduated, but he barely tried in his classes. He was smart but never tried. Sort of like how he watched her but never chased.

…..

….

His fame came in the form of a skateboard and fighting. He skated for a hobby and fought for his fame. He was in the middle of a street brawl in the slums when the cops came and hauled him off to jail. He was 20 years old.

At 20 years old one of the police officers said he had talent, said he was the best fighter that old cop had ever seen. Sasuke agreed to fight in an official brawl for the chance to escape the threats of prison.

By 22 his fighting got him famous. He fought the best; marital artists, boxers, wrestlers, anyone who would fight him. He was Sasuke Uchiha, called a wolf by the way he fought. He was unforgiving, cunning, and blood thirsty; a killer by nature. He fought as he had his whole life on the streets. Sasuke fought for his life.

In the height of a battle at the age of 23, he caught a flash of pink in the crowd when he waited in the corner of the cage for his next fight to begin. It was a flash of pink that he would never forget, a flash of pink that he had been chasing so long ago but had lost sight.

She was there outside in the parking lot when he had finished his fight, leaning against the paint of an expensive car. He almost missed her, the shadows falling across her eyes and disguising their green hue.

"Hey." Her voice surprised him just as he started to recognize her and he stood with his keys in his hand. Each metal key biting in between his fingers as he held the ring in his palm.

"I remember you from somewhere, high school perhaps?" Her words were a question as she stepped out into the light covered area of the parking lot. Her voice suggesting that she already knew the answer, she knew him from high school but felt the need to ask anyways. It was her, the girl he watched from his younger days and the one flash of pink that caused him to be so distracted he almost lost his fight.

"Sasuke." He offered and she nodded in confirmation. She looked older but then again it had been a few years, her hair was still long and shiny and caught his eyes as it always did.

"Sakura." She spoke and the same door he had come out of opened once again and he was hesitant to glance away.

Afraid to lose sight of her again.

Sakura looked back to the open door, offering a barely-there smile to the guy approaching. He looked a little older, uneven hair pulled back into a ponytail and a bored expression crossing his facial features.

"You forget your check Sakura." He offered the girl an envelope and she took it graciously, like she needed it desperately.

"Thank you Shikamaru. I'll see you for my shift tomorrow." Sakura spoke with gratitude and Shikamaru gave the fighter a one over before shuffling back to the building with his hands in his pockets. It was silent until the door shut again and she looked at him.

"It was nice seeing you Sasuke, you fought well. I have to catch the last bus tonight." Her words were rushed and her feet moving before she finished speaking. Her tennis shoes made a few quiet steps on the cracked pavement.

"You work here?" She stopped walking and her shoulders slumped a little, tired. But she turned halfway so he could see her small smile. A fraction of her light breaking through.

"Yeah, it's a good place." She glanced at the brick building, eyes catching every feature. Sasuke looked to it too, searching for the wonders that he couldn't seem to find.

"Let me drive you home. It's late." His words were quiet, but she still caught him from where she stood. He angled towards his car when she took a first step in his direction.

Unlocking his car with a flash of lights, she opened her door and slid over smooth leather seats. Sasuke started the car as soon as he closed his door, letting the engine settled while he clipped his seatbelt on. Her knees knocked together when he pulled out of the parking lot, her hands trapped under her legs in nervousness.

"Thank you for driving me home, it's nice not to walk for a change." She offered a break in the silence and Sasuke took it, blending into traffic easily.

"Don't you have a car?" He smirked a crack stretching across taught cheeks. Sakura glanced at him, he looked similar to how he did in high school, tall with dark looks. He looked more mature now, more full then the lanky teenager he was years ago.

"It's getting fixed, I'll go pick it up in the morning before classes." She said, signaling with her hand for him to turn on the next street before settling her hand back under her leg.

"University?" Sasuke asked, arching a brow. She are graduated top of their class, she should be going to somewhere much better than the local university.

"Yes, I'm in graduate school for medicine. I want to be a doctor." She said her career as if she had been asked many times before. Like she had wanted this for a long time.

Sakura pointed for him to pull over and he did, stopping in front of the looming apartment building. She glanced at it quickly and then pushed to unbuckle her seatbelt. Sasuke watched her reach for the door handle.

"I'll see you around Sakura." His words reached her once her door swung open. She let her toes touch the street below before she turned to look at him. Sasuke looked at her differently than others did, like he saw something special.

"Goodnight Sasuke. Thanks again for the ride." She slid out of the smooth leather seats of his car and shut the door. He watched her long hair sway as she walked and finally disappeared inside the door. He put his car in gear, guiding it effortlessly onto the street.

Sasuke watched up ahead, seeing a beacon of light in the distance from the lights of the city. She was close. Close enough that he could catch the sound of a siren even though it was far away.

…

…

…

Please Review!


End file.
